Durian-pult
Durian-pult is a plant featured in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. In the first game, Durian-pult was a plant available for $25,000 at after completing for the first time. In the second game, it is a seasonal seed packet obtainable premium plant, being the featured plant for Durian-pult's Rebirthing Season. It is unlocked in Plants vs. Zombies 2 by collecting 100 of it's seed packets during it's season. From January 14th to 26th, 2020, he was available in "Durian-pult's Early Access Bundle", which cost $14.99. It gave Durian-pult himself and 100 additional seed packets for other plants upon purchase. Origins Durian-pult is based off the durian, a fruit of several tree species belonging to the genus Durio. Durian-pult's name is a portmanteau of "durian", the plant he is based on, and "catapult", the method Durian-pult uses to attack zombies. The plant is a remake of the original Durian-pult created back in 2011 by the user GatlingPeaz. It's original ability was to lob heavy-damaging balloon-popping durians at zombies. It was one of the most popular pages on the wiki, being as (or more) popular than plants like Robo-flower. It was deleted in 2017 due to being 'unoriginal' and was recreated in 2020. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies Durian-pults lob heavy durians for a cheap price, but they last a limited time. Damage: heavy Toughness: medium Range: lobbed Firing speed: 1/2x Special: rots away after a while "Sometimes, it's hard to live like this, you know? Living like rotten waste, sentiently defending the remnants of humanity left, barely getting a break from fighting the enemy," said Durian-pult, brooding about his own life. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow Plants vs. Zombies 2 Note: The statistics shown below only apply to Level 1 Durian-pult. Durian-pults lob durians as well as grow and rot overtime, changing both damage and splash area for each form it goes through.|description = Special: Constantly switches forms, which each new one dealing a different amount of damage and has a different splash area. Weakness: In it's seed form, it does nothing. Contrary to popular belief, Durian-pult doesn't throw durians at zombies; rather, it throws durians away from itself. "I hate everything about them! Their smell, their spikiness, I just want them away from me!" For self-explanatory reasons, most of the plants try to keep him away from Magnifying Grass.|type = png}} Overview Note: Both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 have different abilities. Plants vs. Zombies Durian-pult acts like catapults as it lobs durians, that deal the same amount of damage and splash damage as a Melon-pult. However, it rots away overtime, and after a minute, Durian-pult will fully rot and disappear. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Durian-pult acts like similar catapults as it lobs durians. However, every 30 seconds, Durian-pult changes form, these forms being: *Its normal form: When Durian-pult is planted or when it sprouts from a seed, this is the first form Durian-pult goes through. It acts like a normal Melon-pult, with it lobbing heavy-damaging durians with a 3x3 splash area. *Its ripe form: Following the normal form, Durian-pult evolves into a riper form where it deals more damage but its splash area is limited to a 1x3 area. *Its rotten form: Following the ripe form, it evolves into its rotten form. This rotten form deals less damage, but damages in a 3x3 area again, also dealing more damage to zombies in that splash area. The rotten form also has an additional ability that if a zombie eats it, they switch lanes like they would with a Garlic. *Its seed form: Following the rotten form, the rotten Durian-pult decomposes and leaves a seed. The seed does nothing until it grows into another Durian-pult. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Durian-pult will launch 2 s in the air, with them landing on random tiles. If zombies are on the tile where an Endurian lands, they deal huge damage. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, Durian-pult now lobs faster and evolves quicker when evolving from the seed to it's normal form. Level upgrade Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Durian-pult is an excellent plant for starting the game with. Its low cost can make it a perfect choice for fending off early threats, however its slow recharge drags down a bit of its value. Durian-pult is also a good choice as a "last resort" plant. In situations where a large horde of zombies is tearing down your defense, the player can simply place Durian-pult in the very back to deal heavy damage. It is not recommended to make a strategy out of only Durian-pults in any level, especially , for obvious reasons. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Durian-pult is a pretty good plant to use in regular levels, however with it's ability to change into its different forms, Durian-pult can be unreliable. It's regular form acts exactly like a Melon-pult, so if you want to just stick to that form in particular, then you can just use Melon-pult and you'll save 25 sun. Durian-pult should be used as a secondary attack option to plants like Bonk Choy, Pokra or Wasabi Whip, as while Durian is in it's rotten and seed forms they can still hold back zombies. It is 'not '''recommended to use Durian-pult as your main attacking option, as it's seed form doesn't allow it to attack, meaning that zombies have more time to eat through your defenses without being damaged. The same goes with Endless Zones. Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *Similar to , Durian-pult is missing its eyebrows in its iPhone/iPod seed packet. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its almanac entry is very similar to the original page's almanac. *It's first official costume is based off Flaming Gatling Durian-pult, an old upgrade of Durian-pult, which got deleted because... of course it did. Credits This plant is a collaboration of different users on the wiki. *Asterplant: Director of this project, page layout and Durian-pult's PvZ1 ability. *PunjiChocoBerry: Artwork for the PvZ2 version as well as helping with abilities. *FurballArts: Animation, artwork and almanac entries as well as helping with abilities. *Meowelody: Responsible for grammar and wording as well as almanac entries. *DsFanboy: Help with abilities and artwork as well as creating the level upgrades table. *Deciduu: Artwork for seed packets and in-game footage. *CC00: Artwork for the PvZ1 version. *GatlingPeaz: Creator of the original page. Category:Soon to be Good Category:Plants Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Durians Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Supporting Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants with slow recharge Category:Arma-mint Family Plant Category:Plants with medicore recharge Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Plants that divert zombies Category:Catapults Category:Plants that do splash damage